Confusion
by mirdaishan
Summary: For the first time since she had moved to Vegas Morgan's confusion had nothing to do with a case. It had everything to do with a certain guy she was working with...


Morgan Brody was confused.

Ever since she had moved to Vegas, she had been confused quite a few times, but every time her confusion had something to do with the case she had been working on. This time it was different. This time she was confused about her feelings.

She still remembered that when she was on the plane from LA to Las Vegas, she had been thinking about Nick. Would he be excited to see her? Would he remember her at all? The first time she saw him at the lab, she had thought he was leaving. Luckily for her that hadn't been so and she had gotten the chance to work with him a couple of times. She had enjoyed it every time, even though he never showed any real interest in her. Truthfully, she had never been sure about if she really liked him as a boyfriend or not, but she had always played with the thought of asking him out. Just a few dates, a little fun, nothing more than that.

Now she didn't know if she still wanted all of that. She still felt her heart jumping up a bit when she thought about him, but it felt like it wasn't jumping as high as it used to. And that was all because of what had happened yesterday.

Yesterday's shift had started as usual. She had to process a crime scene, together with Sara this time, after which she had brought the evidence back to the lab. She had playfully flirted a bit with Hodges, talked to Henry for a while and then she had spent two hours comparing finger prints they had found at the scene with the database. There had been a gazillion prints, so after the two hours Sara had suggested that she'd take a break. And that was when it had happened.

She had walked into the breakroom, only to find a young woman sitting there, playing a game on her telephone.

"Can I help you with anything?" she had asked.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," the young woman had replied. Morgan had decided to leave her and not ask any more questions. Maybe the woman was just an intern she hadn't been introduced to. She had poured herself a cup of coffee and had sat down, enjoying a bit of time away from the computer. That moment Greg had walked in. She hadn't seen him all week, as they had been working different cases every time, so she expected him to come over to her for a talk. To her surprise, he had completely ignored her and walked straight over to the young woman. He had greeted her happily, even kissing her on the cheek. Only when he was on his way out of the breakroom, he had given her a quick smile, but that was all. And that's when her confusion had begun.

The thing was that she had always thought of Greg as just a nice guy. Of course she knew he had a crush on her, but according to Sara Greg always got crushes very quickly.

"Give him a few months and he'll be over you," Sara had said.

Had that moment come? Had Greg gotten over her and moved on? That wasn't so much the question that kept her busy. It was 'Why do I even care?' She had been sure that if she would go out with someone at work, it would be Nick. And now she was feeling jealous because Greg might have a girlfriend? That was ridiculous! She sighed again, for about the hundredth time that shift. It had been nearly twenty-four hours and Greg was still on her mind. What was wrong with her?

"Are they a match?"

Morgan looked up and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

"Who?" she asked, not understanding Sara's question.

"The bullets I asked you to compare an hour ago!" Sara replied. "Morgan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I think…" Was she fine? She looked up at Sara, suddenly realizing the woman had known both Nick and Greg much longer than she had.

"Hey, Sara, can I ask you something?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure!" Sara nodded.

"Okay, just imagine for a moment you weren't married and a friend had asked you to a party. You have to bring someone. Who would you take: Greg or Nick?"

Sara didn't hesitate a second: "Greg."

"Really?" Morgan asked, still confused.

"Definitely!" Sara said. "Greg's a great guy and he'd make sure I would have an amazing time at that party. I know that he seems like the guy who flirts with a lot of women and never takes anything seriously, but when he likes someone, he really goes for it. He has a huge heart, he really cares. Just remember: when you were on that helicopter, he blew up at Samantha, because she was involved. He was terrified that something had happened to you!"

Morgan fell silent. No one had ever told her that! Had he really been that worried about her? When he had run up to her after she had been found, her only thoughts had been about getting away from that place. She had barely noticed Greg was there, but now she remembered.

"Thanks, Sara," she just said before walking away. She was still feeling confused, but not about who to choose. Her heart had just decided that for her, the only problem was that he seemed to have a girlfriend already. Was she still supposed to tell him her feelings for him had changed? Or did she just have to hide it all inside until he would break up with his girlfriend? She didn't know what to do, she just didn't know.

After a short night of sleep she returned to the CSI lab and finished her case with Sara. After writing the final report, she went to the breakroom for a cup of coffee. Of course Greg was there too. Just her luck!

"Hey," she said casually.

"Oh, hey, Morgan!" he smiled. "Long time no seen!"

"You saw me here two days ago," she reminded him. "Although you probably won't remember as you were too busy with your girlfriend!"

She had said it before she could stop herself. She would have loved to bite her own tongue off that moment. Why had she said that?

"My girlfriend?" Greg repeated with a confused look on his face. After all her own confusion, that was the last thing she wanted to see. Angrily she snapped at him: "Yeah, your girlfriend! That woman you were with here two days ago! Got so many girlfriends you can't tell them apart anymore?"

"Oh…" He suddenly seemed to understand. "You mean me and Lily!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "If that's her name."

With a huge smile on his face he moved closed to her and whispered in her ear: "Lily isn't my girlfriend. We've been best friends for over fifteen years already. She has been happily married for five years and has two kids. Do you still think she's my girlfriend?"

That woman was his best friend? Oh, god… She just realized how she had sounded. The look in his eyes told her he knew her feelings for him had changed. Why else would she have snapped at him like that?

"Oh, I just said it, because I thought there was a rule about not bringing people you date to work," she tried to save herself, but the words came out with huge silences between them. Greg's smile became even bigger. When he pulled her close into his arms, she tried to stop him, but she didn't try very hard. She almost immediately closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. As soon as he kissed her, she felt like she was flying. Why on earth had she kept him at a distance for such a long time?

"Greg, I found… Wow!"

Quickly they pulled away from each other, but Nick had already seen them together. Not to embarrass them any further, he just said: "Greg, I found a match, we have found our killer. Just thought you might like to know."

Morgan looked at Nick and waited for her heart to jump. It didn't, she noticed. But when she looked back at Greg, her heart started jumping up and down like crazy and she felt a huge smile appear on her face. She wanted nothing more than for Nick to leave, so she could wrap her arms around Greg and kiss him again.

"I'll be right there," Greg said to Nick. Nick nodded for a second before leaving the breakroom with an amused smile on his face. As soon as he had left, Greg pulled her close again and kissed her passionately. For the second time they had to break off their kiss, this time because they heard footsteps near the door.

"Morgan, I just found your report on my desk," Russell said, walking into the breakroom. "Great job!"

"Thank you," she quickly said. Did he know she and Greg had just been kissing?

"Greg, I understand you and Nick found your killer as well," Russell continued.

"Eh, yeah, Nick found something, I was just on my way to meet him," Greg quickly nodded.

"You don't have to anymore. Dead body at the Tangiers, you two can process the scene together," Russell said. "Just one rule, though: no making out at the crime scene, okay? Please keep that limited to your own places or if you must, the breakroom here. Understood?"

Unsure, Greg and Morgan looked at each other. Russell didn't say anything else, though. He just left them the case file and walked out of the breakroom.

"Well, I…" Morgan actually wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Grinning, Greg kissed her again before grabbing the case file of the table. He held out his hand to her. "You coming?"

With a smile she took his hand. They held hands all the way to the crime scene, but then their relationship became strictly professional again. Neither of them wanted to waste this chance Russell had given them.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this!  
If you want more Morgan & Greg, check out the video I made ( .com/watch?v=Aj5IUM7k2vk )! :)**


End file.
